


and if you don't love me now

by psidn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psidn/pseuds/psidn
Summary: Hinata invites everyone out the evening of their graduation. Tsukishima orders cake for dinner.





	and if you don't love me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> for this three song mix prompt [satisfied; the chain; your woman](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12658501#cmt12658501)
> 
> tsukishima with unrequited feelings for yamaguchi

On their last day as third years, Tsukishima gets attacked by Hinata.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata shouts. "Tsukkiiiiii--"

"Don't," Tsukishima says, as Hinata clings to his middle like a barnacle. "What."

"Party this evening, all of us," Hinata says. When he breathes, Tsukishima can feel a moist patch gathering on his sleeve. Disgusting. He pushes at Hinata's face. Hinata keeps talking, because being annoying is a core tenet of his identity. "Only us first-years!"

"We're third-years," Tsukishima points out. "In fact, it's our last day as third-years."

Hinata finally lets go to do a power pose in front of Tsukishima, with his hands on his hips. He frowns, like he has any reason to do so. "But we're Daichi-san's first years. And Suga-san's, and Asashi-san's, and--"

Tsukishima walks away.

"Are you coming or not?" Hinata shouts after him. "It's only the five of us, we'll do a thing with the whole team tomorrow!"

Tsukishima waves his hand, keeps walking.

"Great, thanks!" Hinata yells, faint in the distance.

\--

When Hinata says, "party" he means:

"Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Yeah," Kageyama says, nodding solemnly.

"They haven't changed much, huh?" Yamaguchi grins, elbowing Tsukishima in the side.

Tsukishima grunts.

Yachi laughs. "It's nice!" she says. "That we can stay the same, in some ways."

Yachi is still much shorter than Yamaguchi, has to crane her neck back to look him in the face when she talks. It should look comical when they go on their dates, but it has never made Tsukishima want to laugh.

"In the bad ways," Tsukishima mutters, without too much heat.

Hinata and Kageyama turn around in unison. Hinata sticks his tongue out; Kageyama flips him off. It's all very wholesome.

\--

They end up squeezed into a booth at a family restaurant because the place Hinata wanted to go to was closed for the evening. Tsukishima is pleased with the turn of events because he does not want meat, he wants cake. He's sitting between a wall and Yamaguchi, across from Kageyama and Hinata. Yachi is on Yamaguchi's other side. This is both the best and worst seating arrangement.

Yamaguchi flips through the menu. "When you said party, I was expecting, um," he says, "more..."

"Debauchery," Tsukishima provides.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi says.

Hinata stares at them with a pleasant vacant look.

"Less family-oriented things," Yachi says. "Though I don't think any of us mind."

Hinata waves a hand so enthusiastically he slaps Kageyama. Kageyama barely reacts, which would be concerning if Tsukishima cared.

"Oh, that," Hinata says. "Well, tomorrow we do something with the team, and the day after that Nishinoya-senpai's in town and he," Hinata waggles his eyebrows, "told me he'd bring things."

"Translation," Tsukishima drawls, "he's going to make Asahi-san pick stuff up."

Yamaguchi laughs, leaning into Tsukishima's side as he does so. Tsukishima stares down at the table. When he looks up, Hinata's giving him a far less vacant look. Tsukishima glares back at him and lifts the menu up to his face.

The waitress comes and takes their orders. Tsukishima orders his strawberry shortcake and coffee to Kageyama's disapproval, which is consistently the funniest thing about eating out with Kageyama.

"Everyone needs protein," Kageyama says, as he stares down his own plate of protein.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and, with his fork, spears off a perfect little triangle of cake.

"Tsukki's always had a sweet tooth," Yamaguchi says. He says it like he's sharing something interesting, a bit proud, a bit teasing.

Tsukishima's ears feel hot. He hasn't told Yamaguchi to shut up in a long time. He wishes it was still an easy thing to do.

\--

No one talks about how they've graduated, or what's waiting for them in university. Tsukishima knows why he doesn't want to broach the topic, and Kageyama's never that forthcoming on his own anyway, but he's surprised the other three haven't spilled all their worries out in an embarrassing display.

By the time they pay and head out the door, the sky is dark enough to make it feel special that they're out on a school evening, even if it is the last. The air is a little cool, and it feels refreshing on Tsukishima's face after being inside for so long. Tsukishima had held the door open for all of them, and Yamaguchi had put his hand on Tsukishima's arm as he'd passed by, and he's still thinking about it now. Maybe he's only touch-starved, which is somehow even more embarrassing than the affection he has for his best friend.

The five of them walk together for a ways before Hinata and Kageyama split off from the group. Tsukishima is in enough of a gloomy, introspective mood that he lifts a hand up in addition to saying goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Hinata bawls.

"Don't cry, Hinata-kun," Yachi says. "We're all seeing each other again tomorrow."

"I know," Hinata says. "I was just so touched by Tsukishima's goodbye."

"I hate all of you," Tsukishima says.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he says, tugging on Hinata's sleeve. "Come on."

Yachi and Yamaguchi chat while Tsukishima trails after them. Yachi is so sweet and kind. It makes Tsukishima wonder what kind of person Yamaguchi would be if he hadn't been a bad influence on him. As it is, Yamaguchi's managed to become something good. So, despite Tsukishima, they are well-matched.

"Goodbye, Tsukishima-kun," Yachi says. It surprises Tsukishima, who comes to a sudden stop.

"Oh," he says. "Goodbye, Yachi-san."

Yachi smiles up at him, her head lifting up to an even higher angle than when she looks at Yamaguchi. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsukishima raises a hand. "Yeah," he says.

"Bye," Yamaguchi says. He also lifts a hand, though it looks more like an aborted move towards a hug. He shrugs, gives a sheepish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They watch Yachi go to her front door.

"Well," Yamaguchi says. "Just us, now."

Tsukishima wishes, with sudden desperation, for all the others to be there too.

They walk the familiar path towards their homes, close enough to each other that they sometimes bump arms. With university looming on the horizon, Tsukishima realizes this is their last walk home together from school.

Right before they turn the corner to Tsukishima's place, Yamaguchi puts a hand to Tsukishima's arm. They come to a stop in a secluded spot. Part of Tsukishima hopes--

"Hey," Yamaguchi says. "You know how we have a few weeks' break? I was thinking..." he trails off.

"Yes?"

"It would be nice to do a trip together, right?" Yamaguchi says in a rush. "I mean, maybe you'll want to plan stuff, and spend time with family--"

"No," Tsukishima says. "Only us two?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi says, grinning at him. "We could take the train somewhere cool. Anywhere you want."

Tsukishima thinks about it, how it means spending days at a time by Yamaguchi's side, being the only one who has his attention, how great and awful that would be. They'd go to sleep in the same room and wake up in the same room. They'd have breakfast together and sit next to each other on the train. Tsukishima will, guaranteed, have at least one day where he snaps at everyone too much, and Yamaguchi will definitely try to sleep in every morning despite late evening promises of an early start the next day. This is not the chance Tsukishima was looking for; he lost that chance a long time ago.

"Sure," Tsukishima says. "Sounds good."


End file.
